1985 BnL 500
The 1985 BnL 500, the seventh race out of the 36 races in the 1985 Piston Cup Racing Series Season, is best known for Pinkie announcing despite having a sore throat. Due to this, Pinkie's voice sounded horrible to Spike, the racers and the fans. Don Chapcar takes the win with Harold Axel second and Murray Clutchburn 3rd. Fourth belongs to The King. On the first lap, Misti Motorkrass collided with James Cleanair, one of only two grill less racers on the field (this took place before the 1986 Olympus 500, the other racer without grill is Don Alternators). Rookie Taylor Bendy fails to finish after colliding with the wall. A five car accident on the final lap took out Dale Earnhardt Sr, Tom Landis, part-timer in first year Billy Oilchanger, Eugene Carbureski and rookie Bendy which collides with the wall as said above. Sammy Smelter and Ernie Gearson collided on lap 64 and took out Johnathan Melter and Klint Shiftright. Unfortunately, the other Billy other than Billy Oilchanger, Billy Ford, is unable to attend this race due to injuries sustained in the 1985 Carolina's 350. He would return in the 1985 Sidewall Shine 300 the next race which is taking place at MSOTS. CARCA racer and Billy's brother Bengy Ford would take his place as his backup racer. Bengy was Billy's backup from 1981 to 1997. Only part-timers Billy Oilchanger, Kevin Racingtire and Larry Smith attend. The others (Brush, Crusty, Rusty and Haul) did not since they are part-timers. Television Biography Network: Syndicated Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript PINKIE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?!?!? Spike: Welcome to the BnL 500 on your local independent stations by any owner. I'm Spike the Dragon. Pinkie (weakly): And I'm Pinkie Pie. Spike: And w-PINKIE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Pinkie (weakly): I got really bad throat. Spike: That's (Dolphin Censor) ridiculous. And that's your first dolphin censor of the day. Serbia Strongs, You Kids, Yees in any language, Popeye Toots and possibly even Seal Barks will be heard later this race. Start Pinkie (weakly): BOOGITY BOOGITY- ugh! You can say "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY" Spike. Spike: Ok. BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Pinkie (weakly): Not bad for- Spike: TROUBLE! MISTI MOTORKRASS AND ROOKIE JAMES CLEANAIR COLLIDE! WHAT A CRASH ON LAP NUMBER ONE! Last Lap Crash Spike: Don Chapcar leads with Harold Axel second and Murray Clutchburn third. It's one to go at-BIG TROUBLE! DALE EARNHARDT INVOLVED! TOM LANDIS INVOLVED! EUGENE CARBURESKI MAKES CONTACT WITH ROOKIE RACER TAYLOR BENDY! BILLY OILCHANGER IS INVOLVED TOO! Pinkie (weakly): Incredibly bad crash here at BnL Raceway and Don continues to lead. IT'S DON CHAPCAR FOR THE WIN! Harold Axel is second and third belongs to Murray Clutchburn. No part-timers like Rusty Cornfuel or Haul Inngas were involved in the crash. Spike: God you sounded so horrible when you said "IT'S DON CHAPCAR FOR THE WIN!" and I am not even kidding. Don't ever do commentary with sore throat ever again. Yeah. Pinkie (very weakly): I can't speak. OOF. My throat is so sore I can't talk anything. See you later guys. Spike: So I will take over the commentary solo for now. A good win for Don Chapcar but Taylor Bendy hits the wall on that final lap crash but is not going to miss any races. A good race for Bengy Ford, placing 14th today here at BnL Speedway. Come in Twilight! Twilight: Hi, Spike. What do you want? Spike: Pinkie has a bad throat. You'll have to take over Pinkie Pie for the rest of the race. Twilight: Alright Spike. I'll try. to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks (if needed) Results 1. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 2. Harold Axel - 200 laps 3. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 4. The King - 200 laps 5. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 6. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 7. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 8. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 9. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 10. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 11. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 12. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 13. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby